youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Madv
MadV was an anonymous YouTube video director and illusionist, active since April 11, 2006. His video persona wears a replica Guy Fawkes mask, popularised by Alan Moore's graphic novel V for Vendetta, which is, in turn, the source of his character name 'V'. His style is that of a silent illusionist, displaying various tricks or miracles without saying a word. It is alleged that he 'quit' YouTube to pursue a career in television. He is perhaps better known for the viral campaign known as One World (posted November 16, 2006), which stands as YouTube's most responded video of all time. Credits include two 'features' on the YouTube front page, and a nomination for Most Creative Video in the 'YouTube Video Awards 2006'. He has appeared on The FIZZ MTV's Overdrive, Pepsi's 'The 9 on Yahoo!' . and ABC's I-Caught. Because of his masked persona nobody knows MadV's real identity ,until now. Most say he has a american accent, but because he wears a mask it's quite difficult to determaine if this is correct. Illusions All of the eleven video illusions were posted within a one month time-frame, at the end of which MadV posted a goodbye to his fans. Audio track information is accurate according to his playlist. 1. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxGZx_JGJvY Mad Guitar Solo] (posted April 11, 2006, 45 seconds), was the first video posted on his profile, and shows him miming to Led Zeppelin's "Heartbreaker" on an acoustic guitar. 2. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cn4L7q0CV9g Mad Air Guitar Solo] (posted April 12, 2006, 23 seconds). MadV pretends to strum along to and drum the beat of a remixed version of Justin Timberlake's track Like I Love You. 3. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbSR5_boMcc Anti-Gravity] (posted April 13, 2006, 24 seconds), formerly known as 'Teh Maddest Skillz Ever!!' was the break-through video for MadV. In it he appears to make a playing card float outwards and then return, before controlling its trajectory. Of note, MadV finalised his signature style and clothing in this video. The video was featured on the YouTube front page, and has attracted over 2 million views, and hundreds of 'copycat' imitations. The audio used is taken from the soundtrack to the film Requiem for a Dream, composed by Clint Mansell. 4. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFt1dyvXsCQ The Third Best Card Trick Ever] (posted April 13, 2006, 32 seconds), formerly known as 'Teh Maddest Skillz Yet!!'. In it, MadV makes several different playing cards appear from thin air, discarding each one in turn. Finally he pulls out a pair of sunglasses. The audio used is 'Don't Touch Dwayne Berry' by 'Naked Funk'. 5. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB_AMViDEfs Black Floater] (posted April 14, 2006, 27 seconds). MadV makes a small black ball hover. Audio used is 'Release the pressure' by Leftfield. 6. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv0i3Xakx78 Where's Your Head At?] (posted April 17, 2006, 20 seconds). MadV removes his mask, and behind it he seemingly has no head; his hood filled merely by empty black space. Audio used is 'Hey Man, Nice Shot' (Nickel Bag Mix) by Filter. 7. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR3haFbXn8U The Brain] (posted April 18, 2006, 28 seconds). MadV manipulates the pages of a book. Audio used is taken from the TV cartoon show Pinky and the Brain. 8. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7uzEh9Jk6Y Don't Try This At Home] (posted April 20, 2006, 30 seconds). MadV apparently cuts off his thumb at the middle joint with a pair of scissors (his thumb can be seen intact in later videos). Audio used is 'PiR2' by Clint Mansell. 9. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUN1yc7YAPE String Theory] (posted April 28, 2006, 30 seconds). MadV floats a playing card in front of his body, while passing both arms above and below the card. Audio used is 'Trip Like I Do' by Filter. 10. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B-NX2McO1I Unplugged] (posted May 5, 2006, 24 seconds). MadV appears to make an iPod disappear from his cupped hands. Audio used is 'Flat Beat' by Mr Oizo. 11. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDUfDGpk9vU The Fix] (posted May 8, 2006, 19 seconds). MadV appears to straighten out a bent spoon using his mind. Audio used is 'Staralfur' by Sigur Ros. "Goodbye" [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcDQdfgoxw4 Goodbye] (posted May 9, 2006, 2 minutes 17 seconds). Audio used is 'Acid Food' by Mogwai. Approximately one month after joining YouTube, MadV posted this video claiming that he had been hired by a television production company. In the time period between saying goodbye and returning with 'One World' it can be assumed that the company MadV was referring to was eefoof.com, a start-up video site to rival YouTube. He appeared there not only as a user, but a forum and content moderator. This site later changed into vume.com, where there can not be found any trace of him or his account. "One World" In November 16, 2006, 6 months after 'leaving' YouTube, MadV posted the video entitled [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxqNsUbWlHc One World] (40 seconds). Audio used is "Með blóðnasir" by Sigur Rós. This video showed the character holding his hand up to the camera, on which he had written in black ink 'One World'. The text of the video is as follows: "This is an invitation, to make a stand, to make a statement, to make a difference. Join in. Be part of something. Post your response now." This text was followed by the date "4/12/06" (written in European format), meaning the 4th of December 2006. That date was the closing date or due date for all responses. The 'One World' video was promptly featured on the YouTube front page, and from then on its influence snowballed as YouTube members around the world posted video responses to it, with the same 'ink-on-hand' theme. This represents the largest recorded response to a viral video yet seen on the internet, and has left the video at the number one spot for Most Responded Video of All Time on YouTube. The influence of silence in this video was picked by MTV, and MadV appeared in an MTV Online news report about the 2008 Presidential candidates. He also appeared on Pepsi's 'The 9 on Yahoo!' The One World campaign also influenced a new charity website HandMessages.com, where members of the public are invited to continue posting messages written on their hands, though it is unclear to what extent MadV himself is involved with this website. On December 22, 2006 MadV posted 'The Message' (4 minutes 12 seconds), a video compilation of responses to the One World invitation. Audio used is 'Kids Will Be Skeletons' by Mogwai. The video is an emotional sequence of messages collected from YouTube users with the common theme of love and understanding for the whole human race. Missing Videos There are two videos which briefly appeared on MadV's YouTube profile, later to be deleted. 1. 'Let there be loVe' (posted February 13, 2007) featured the character playing a version of Let There Be Love popularised by Nat King Cole on the piano. The accompanying video description read: "Filmed at 3.30am, while she slept upstairs. Happy Valentine's Day X". The video was also removed by the user. On an unknown date, MadV put all his videos on private. Collaborations MadV has appeared in two musical video collaborations on YouTube: 1. 'Imagine'- Set to John Lennon's track Imagine, compilation made by BowieChick posted June 12, 2006. MadV mimes to the intro drums. 2. 'Bohemian Rhapsody- Set to Queen's track Bohemian Rhapsody, compilation made by 'MattyMJ2007' posted December 12, 2006. MadV plays the lead guitar. Imitators Several people have claimed to be MadV over time. MadV clearly states on his channel "There are many tributes, re-uploads and fan videos out there, none of which are associated with MadV. I do not have accounts on any other website, they are all tributes by fans (Facebook, MySpace etc). For the original MadV, stay tuned here." External links * handmessages.com * ABC News article * Associated Content article Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers